disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dumbo (personagem)
|séries = Clube do Mickey O Circo de Dumbo Bonkers O Point do Mickey |jogos = Mickey Mousecapade Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker Nurie Daisuki! Dumbo no Waku Waku Circus! Disney's Villains' Revenge Kingdom Hearts Kinect Disneyland Adventures |atrações = Dumbo the Flying Elephant Fantasmic! |voz = Katie Leigh (O Circo de Dumbo) Frank Welker (ruídos vocais em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit) |outros nomes = Dumbo, o Elefante Voador; Jumbo Jr.; Sr. Dumbo |personalidade = Tímido, doce, inocente, amigável |aparência = Elefante pequeno e magro, pele cinza, gola vermelha com uma linha amarela, olhos azuis, tronco de pequeno porte, chapéu de palhaço amarelo, enormes orelhas de abano, que são "asas perfeita" de acordo com Timóteo |ocupação = Elefante voador de circo |alinhamento = Se tornar uma estrela |casa = O Circo; Desenholândia |amigos = Sua mãe Sra. Jumbo, os Corvos, Casey Júnior, Mestre de Cerimônias, Sr. Cegonha, Timóteo |inimigos = Elefantes Cor-de-Rosa, Diretor do Circo |gosta = Estar com seus amigos, sua mãe, voar |desgosta = Estar sozinho, maus tratos, O Caldo, ser palhaço (anteriormente no fim) |possessões = Voo |armamento = Sua tromba (mesmo que ele tenha até 100 amendoins para atirar em suas tias rudes), suas orelhas |destino = Torna-se uma estrela, então se junta e fica com sua mãe em seu vagão de circo particular no Casey Júnior, enquanto todos vão para casa no jardim zoológico. Mais tarde, de acordo com Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, a Disney emprestou Dumbo para a Maroon Desenhos.}} Dumbo é o personagem título do filme da Disney de 1941 de mesmo nome. Dumbo é um pequeno elefante e filho de Sra. Jumbo. Dumbo é mais famoso por suas orelhas gigantes. Ele é geralmente um personagem mudo (exceto nos quadrinhos), embora ele seja dublado por Katie Leigh na série de televisão O Circo de Dumbo. Personalidade Dumbo tem a personalidade de uma criança. Ele é brincalhão e muito divertido. Ele adora estar perto de sua mãe e odeia estar sozinho. Quando ele chega, seu companheiro Timóteo chega junto e se torna seu melhor amigo. Como ele é apenas um bebê em sua primeira aparição, ele não fala durante o filme. No entanto, em O Circo de Dumbo, ele fala, já que é quase um adolescente. Aparições Dumbo Em sua estreia, ele é inicialmente chamado de "Jumbo, Jr." por sua mãe, Sra. Jumbo, e todos observam em sua bela aparência. Dumbo então espirra, e revela suas orelhas muito maiores que o normal. Assim que suas orelhas grandes são reveladas, ele é provocado pelas outras elefantes, que o chamam de "Dumbo" ("idiota", em inglês). Dumbo depois participa do desfile de abertura com o circo, mas tropeça em suas orelhas, fazendo todo mundo rir dele. Depois que todo mundo entra no circo, as orelhas de Dumbo são puxadas por um menino que queria provocá-lo. Quando sua mãe tentava protegê-lo, ela foi creditada como louca, e foi capturada e presa pelos guardas. Dumbo então ficou sozinho até que ele conheceu seu futuro melhor amigo Timóteo. Dumbo e Timóteo ficaram amigos. Timóteo, tendo ouvido as provocações com Dumbo, decide ajudá-lo a se tornar uma estrela de circo. A primeira tentativa acaba em fracasso, com Dumbo mais uma vez tropeçando em suas orelhas ao tentar saltar para o topo de uma "Pirâmide de Paquidermes". A falha resulta em o circo fazer de Dumbo um palhaço, o que deprime o pequeno elefante. Para animá-lo, Timóteo leva Dumbo para visitar sua mãe, mas a visita termina muito cedo. Mais tarde, Dumbo e Timóteo acidentalmente se embriagam quando bebem uma água que foi misturada com aguardente. Ambos começam a alucinar, vendo Elefantes Cor-de-Rosa. Quando eles despertam, eles de alguma forma acabam em uma árvore. Depois de voltar para o chão, eles conhecem corvos que estão se divertindo por um elefante estar em uma árvore. Timóteo passa a acreditar que Dumbo voou, divertindo os corvos. Mas depois de Timóteo lhes contar a história do Dumbo, eles ajudam Dumbo a usar suas orelhas como asas para voar. Na próxima parada do circo, Dumbo consegue voar, impressionando a plateia e fazendo Dumbo obter algum retorno sobre aqueles que zombaram dele. Dumbo torna-se a maior estrela da América, com Timóteo como seu agente. No final do filme, é mostrado que a mãe de Dumbo foi solta, e os dois dividem o seu próprio vagão particular. Clube do Mickey Na série de televisão de 1950, Dumbo e Timóteo fizeram uma aparição na abertura animada do Clube do Mickey. O Circo de Dumbo Durante o lançamento do Disney Channel em 1983, O Circo de Dumbo estreou. Éum programa de marionetes live-action/''full-body'' que foi ao ar ao mesmo tempo de Bem-Vindo ao Cantinho do Pooh. Dumbo, agora quase um adolescente, é capaz de falar. Dumbo também tem novos amigos, como Lionel, o Leão de Espetáculo (e seu Chefe Tenente), Q.T. o Orangotango "Calíope", Fair Dinkum o Koala Apresentador, Sebastião, o Gato de Rua, Lilli, a Gata Detetive, Barnaby, o Cão Mago/Palhaço, e outros também. Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Dumbo faz uma breve aparição no início de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, em que ele voa na frente do escritório de R.K. Maroon, muito ao choque de Eddie Valiant. Sr. Maroon menciona que ele alugou Dumbo da Disney junto com metade do elenco de ''Fantasia'', e a melhor parte éque eles trabalham por amendoins. Bonkers Dumbo fez uma breve aparição no episódio de Bonkers que introduziu o vilão Flaps, o Elefante, que rouba sua bandeira. O Point do Mickey Dumbo fez várias aparições na série de televisão O Point do Mickey. Na estreia da série, ele voou na frente dos holofotes, fazendo a luz do holofote de Mickey desaparecer. Em outro episódio, Mickey erroneamente acreditava que Dumbo era a identidade secreta do Super Pateta. Séries Kingdom Hearts Dumbo é um personagem summon que pode ser invocado por Sora nos combates em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sendo aparentemente o único sobrevivente da destruição de seu mundo, como vários outros personagens summon, o espírito de Dumbo sobreviveu na forma da Gema Brilho d'Água, que Sora descobriu enquanto preso dentro de Monstro. Após dá-lo à Fada Madrinha em Traverse Town, ela restaura o espírito de Dumbo e Sora aprende a usar seu summon. Depois dos Heartless de Xehanort serem derrotados e Kingdom Hearts ser trancado, Dumbo retornou ao seu mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Dumbo é um outro personagem recriado a partir de memórias de Sora. Ele mais uma vez atua como um summon, e você pode obter seu cartão depois de concluir o andar Monstro. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Dumbo atua da mesma forma como em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, mas éum dos dois únicos summons que faz Sora deixar o campo de batalha; o outro éCloud. Parques Disney Na abertura de 1955 da Disneylândia, Dumbo era um personagem que recebia e cumprimentava os convidados. Ao longo dos anos, Dumbo foi visto sóem imagens, anúncios e mercadorias. Dumbo pode ser visto em quase todas as propagandas animadas para os parques, geralmente visto em sua própria atração popular. Dumbo the Flying Elephant Dumbo tem o seu próprio brinquedo e ao longo dos anos, tornou-se uma das atrações mais populares nos Parques Disney. Fantasmic! Dumbo aparece na montagem da bolha no show ao vivo Fantasmic! nos Estúdios de Hollywood da Disney no Walt Disney World Resort, na Flórida. Livros * Dumbo (Big Golden Book) * Dumbo (Classic Storybook) * Dumbo (Disney's Wonderful World of Reading) * Dumbo (Disney Read-Along) * Dumbo (Golden Sound Story) * Dumbo (Little Golden Book) * Dumbo (Disney Easy Reader) * Dumbo (Kodansha) * Walt Disney's Dumbo Book of Opposites * Dumbo at Bat * Dumbo: On Land, On Sea, In the Air * Dumbo and His New Act * Dumbo and the Circus Train * Walt Disney's Dumbo the Circus Baby * Dumbo: Not So Fast! en:Dumbo (character) es:Dumbo (personaje) it:Dumbo (personaggio) nl:Dombo ru:Дамбо (персонаж) sv:Dumbo (figur) Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Dumbo Categoria:Personagens de O Circo de Dumbo Categoria:Participações de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens silenciosos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker Categoria:Personagens que voam Categoria:Artistas do circo Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de Bonkers Categoria:Elefantes Categoria:Personagens de Disney's Villains' Revenge Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de The Disney Afternoon Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens animados em filmes live-action Categoria:50 Melhores Personagens Animados Empire Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de Tsum Tsum (curtas)